A Life Time Chance
by Peace-and-Happiness
Summary: Kim gets the chance to dance on the Shake It Up. Little do the boys know she dances and go to confront her about it. When they visit trouble arises with love problems and the biggest choices that can change their friendship forever. Kim get offered to stay on the show. Will she take it and tell Jack how she feels or will something stop her from doing that? On HIATUS.


**Well I am very excited for this story and hope you guys enjoy. This is also my first crossover so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It, Shake It Up, or anything I might have said that you know of.**

**An Unexpected Dancer**

**Kim P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. The song was What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction that always got me in the move to get up every morning. I hopped up out of my bed and started dancing. Yes, I Kimberly Anne Crawford loves to dance and is very talented at it. The only people that knew were the one and very only my parents. My best friends don't even know it especially Jack.

He is known as my best friend in the world and a long time crush. Yep you caught me I have a crush on Jack, but he would never like me. I never ever told my friends I could dance it was my secret talent, I would just try to be a horrible dancer but on the inside it was true.

Once the song ended I ran to take a shower, the warm water calmed me down. After I was done, I wrapped the towel around me and went to pick out my clothes. I decided with a blue V-neck with skinny jeans and black vans.

I rushed down the stairs to be greeted by my mother who was making breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs rushed to my nose and I took a seat at the table. My mom offered me a plate and before you knew it was gone.

"Honey something in the mail arrived today and it is for you," she handed me the letter. I was tempted to open it up so I did. It was from Shake It up Chicago, they wanted me to be on the show this Friday which is today. They had airplane tickets along with the letter. There were two of them I guess it was for me and my mother.

She popped out saying, "I'm so proud of you, I know you have always dreamed for this so I called the school and Rudy and told them you wouldn't be at the school or the dojo for a couple of days." I screamed so happy that I got to be on Shake It up Chicago and I hugged my mom really tight.

"Make sure you get ready right now and pack up your clothes or else we are going to be late," she reminded.

"Of course mom, there is definitely no way that I'm going to miss this," I assured her. Then ran up the stairs shouting oh my god I can't believe it.

I caught my mom laughing so I yelled, "It is not funny." That only made her laugh even more I even let out a giggle. I totally made a world record because I was down in ten minutes flat and of course I'm a girl and all.

My mom was surprised and I told her, "Let's go we wouldn't want to be late would we?" I grabbed all our stuff and placed it into the trunk. Then made my way into the car where my mom was already behind the wheel. In twenty minutes we made it to the airport. The plane ride was pretty short because Chicago wasn't that far. We made it there by two o'clock, there were people waiting for us. I can't believe I'm in a limo and there are refreshments too. We got escorted out and I came face to face with Shake It up Chicago.

When I entered the building I was blown away, there were strobe lights and a huge dance floor.

"Oh, you must be Kimberly Crawford," I heard a voice say. I whirled around and saw Gary the host of Shake It Up. I regained my composure and tried to stay calm because he called me Kimberly and because of the place.

"Well Kim you can place your stuff in the dressing room and get ready for the show tonight you are our spotlight dancer," he told me. I can't believe I'm here I said to myself.

"Oh and one more thing if you need any help two of my dancers should be here in an hour or so, they are Rocky Blue and Cece Jones," he said.

**Rocky P.O.V:**

"Hurry up Cece I want to see who our spotlight dancer is," I said eagerly.

"Okay Rocky just let me catch up no need to be bossy," she screamed agitated.

"I am so not bossy," I defended while placing my hands on my hips.

"Whatever let's just get there already." After a couple more minutes we finally made it. Then Cece and I saw a honey blonde hair girl just looking around the place so I went to ask her if she saw the dancer.

"Excuse me have you seen the dancer," I questioned.

"Oh, that's me, who are you guys?" she asked. Our mouths dropped I can't believe she is a dancer she doesn't look like it.

"Well we are Rocky and Cece," I pointed to Cece.

Then Cece butted in, "If you're a dancer than prove it."

I then covered up Cece's mouth and covered up for her, "What she meant to say was can you show us some of your moves. Oh and Cece here was dropped on her head when she was a baby." She nodded and performed some moves for us I think we were both amazed at her skills by the look on Cece's face. Then she sat back down.

"So what else do you like to do for fun," I asked her.

"I do karate back in California and I believe you didn't catch my name yet it is Kim, Kim Crawford," she explained.

"Well that's cool, what belt are you?" I asked her.

"I'm a first degree black belt," she said casually. That was a total surprise to me. I did karate once, but I definitely wasn't going to mention it.

"Would you want me to show you some moves?" she responded.

"Sure thing," Cece said like she was still skeptical about Kim. Then Kim did some impressive moves and flips then landed in her stance.

"I'm also captain of the pep squad back at my school," she explained furthermore, this girl is totally unexpected to us.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I entered the doors of Seaford and the wind rushed to my face. When I went in I looked at Kim's locker, but I didn't see her. Where could the honey blonde hair girl be? I in fact do have a crush on Kim she might be in class already so I went to catch up with the guys.

They were around my locker talking about something not important.

"I'm telling you I'm going to get Grace to like me by the end of the week you will see," Jerry leaned back against the locker.

"Hey Jack," they all greeted me.

"Have any of you guys see Kim this morning?" I asked.

They all said, "No not at all."

"Why, does Jackie miss Kimmy?" Milton teased.

"No I was just wondering that is all," I lied. Then the bell rang and we all hurried to class, Ms. Thomas would not be happy if we were late. We slipped into our seats and I still noticed that the seat next to me was empty, where could she be?

The day flew by fast and Kim was entirely on my mind, I ran to the mall hoping she would be there and the guys were already in the changing rooms so I followed after them. Rudy came out of his office once we were all on the mats.

"Hey guys, Kim said she wouldn't be here for a couple of days some urgent thing she needed to do. So Jack with Jerry, and Milton with Eddie," Rudy called out.

Jerry pleaded for mercy, "Dude please goes easy on me."

In a flat second he was on the mats staring at the ceiling, Milton and Eddie's match turned out fine, but Milton had won in the end, they were breathing pretty hard. I asked the guys if they wanted to come to my house they all nodded and went to my house, Eddie made popcorn and came back to meet us at the couch.

Jerry then turned on the television and turned to the channel Shake It up Chicago. It had just started and people started dancing and then Gary went on to present tonight's spotlight dancer. She came out and started dancing and she was amazing. **(A/N: This would be the dance for the something to Dance For and TTYLXOX mash up by Zendaya and Bella.) **Her hair was honey blonde and she reminded me of Kim.

When she was done they went up close and all of our mouth dropped. It couldn't be Kim she couldn't dance trust me I have seen it with my own eyes. Like when that private jet flying, San Francisco burger buying, hot tubbing, dolled haired monster came. I pushed the thought aside and maybe she was someone that looked a lot like Kim but someone had to prove me wrong.

They came back live and Gary was on the air, "I hoped you liked out spotlight dancer, her name is Kim Crawford."

**You guys probably didn't see all that coming Kim a dancer the world just ended no I'm kidding it didn't. Yeah so enjoy this chapter before I post the next one. Please review it makes me update faster so the more reviews the faster I update. See you next chapter! SPOILER ALERT someone will take an interest in Kim.**

**-Lovinkickinit**


End file.
